The present invention relates to a tool for rotary, cutting machining, comprising a tool body and a cutting portion. The tool body has a front surface, and the cutting portion has a support surface provided to releaseably abut against the front surface in a substantially radial plane. The tool body and the cutting portion comprises means which cooperate for holding them together. The invention also relates to a cutting portion and a tool body as well as a method for mounting a cutting portion to a tool body.